


Team blue

by MadMonarchErin



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), BAMF Loki, BAMF Nebula, Bottom Loki (Marvel), F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Loki & Peter Parker Friendship, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki Is Good, Loki is a twink, M/M, Possible Tony/Loki/grandmaster but who knows, Strong Language, grandmaster is added later on, infinity war fix-it, loki and grandmaster are defo fucking, nebula and Loki are bffs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMonarchErin/pseuds/MadMonarchErin
Summary: The avengers and the guardians are doing a pretty bad job at defeating Thanos but it’s chill cause the two cool blue aliens show up and do their job for them.In other words Thanos is kicking the heroes butts but Loki and Nebula save the day.How will the heroes react.Sorry I suck at summaries





	1. Chapter 1

The city lay in ruins, buildings blown to pieces, bricks littering the ground. A school bus turned on its roof, the students it was carrying still inside. Bodies were scattered along the ground like stars dotted on the dark expanse of a midnight sky, not all are dead though it’s difficult to tell the difference. 

Amongst all the rubble are the Avengers and the guardians of the galaxy. Battered and bruised, unmoving from the battle. Some lay unconscious, some almost so. 

The captain’s shield split in two chucked to opposite sides of one of the countless broken buildings. Tony Stark’s bruised face lay revealed no longer hidden by his face plate. A bow lay snapped in two, even the Hulk was unable to do anything but lay there. 

Standing tall in the epicentre of everything is Thanos, no sign of battle or injury on him. Raising a gauntleted fist the mad Titan lifts the battered body of Stephen Strange off the ground levitating it towards him. Although Strange tries to struggle against the Titan’s hold it is of no use. Reaching down Thanos wraps his other hand tight around the chain. Pulling hard he removes the stone from around Strange’s neck. 

The hero’s body slams into a wall with a crack, as it is mercilessly thrown by the Titan. He wraps a fist around the eye of Dormammu crushing it, revealing the time stone that lay hidden within. Holding out his hand he allows the stone to find its rightful place on the gauntlet. Smiling in victory he lifts his arm, snapping his fingers he completes his plan and wipes out half of the universe. 

In the next moment the smile falls from his face. Looking around him in confusion, he sees that no affect has taken place. Glancing down at the gauntlet he curses. The once blue glow of the space stone is dimming. The pulsating beginning to slow, until all at once it stops, and the space where the stone once was is now empty once more. 

A laugh sounds behind the Titan, low and threatening “did you honestly think I would let you get the stone, Thanos?” He turns at the voice. Looking at the trickster he thought he killed. The God steps out of the shadows and begins circling him, a calmness emanating from him, one the Titan had never seen or felt from the trickster before.

“But I killed you.” Thanos growls in confusion and anger. The trickster rolled his eyes throwing his once tormentor a look that said really. “Never mind I will make you suffer ten times over.” The man in front of him laughs, then stops a moment to catch his breath. 

“I don’t die that easily, Thanos.” The trickster laughs. “Besides I’ve felt what you consider pain and I have survived worst.” The trickster momentarily pauses his pacing. Turning quickly he lunges at Thanos, catching him off guard. He lands a blow to Thanos’ neck, slicing it with his dagger. 

He lunges once more at the mad Titan,however, this attack he does not have the advantage of surprising him. Thanos’ fingers wrap around the God’s neck. “No more tricks, trickster.” Thanos laughs clutching his throat harder. 

Loki begins to feel his illusions slip away. The once healthy, calm image of a prince begins to fade revealing a skinny frame. As the Titan squeezes harder, scars begin littering the thin frame, patches of blue skin beginning to show through. Despite being stripped of his illusion a smirk finds its way onto the tricksters face as his eyes shine with mischief.

Thor screams at the sight of his brother being chocked by Thanos, the other heroes simply stare in awe. Wondering how a super villain got closer to thanos then all of them combined, even managing to wound the purple giant. Confused they silently cheer on Loki hoping he will somehow defeat the other. 

As the heroes watch in anticipation a figure slowly makes its way behind Thanos, staying silent they watch the figure draw their sword. Taking in a breath the figure locks eyes with Loki, he smirks and the figure knows what they must do. Aiming for the wound caused by Loki they slice. Decapitating the Titan.

Loki falls to the floor rolling to avoid the Titans body. Trying to stand he clenches his teeth, feeling the full force of his injuries from the last ten years. The figure walks to where Loki is wounded on the ground. The heroes all look on in trepidation, Thor getting ready to run to his brothers aid. But rather than slicing the wounded God’s head off, the figure simply holds out their hand. The most surprising thing, however, is that Loki allows himself to be pulled by the figure and even leans on them for support. 

Struggling to get to their feet the bruised heroes slowly make their way to the pair, confusion clear on their face. Once they reach the pair the figure lowers their hood, revealing a blue head with metal accents. “I am Nebula, I was Gamora’s sister” she addresses the last part to the guardians. 

“Excuse me I know introductions are important and all but I believe I am in need of medical attention.” Loki speaks up from besides Nebula, sarcasm evident in his voice, trying to dampen the seriousness of his wounds, having not had actual medical attention since he let go of the Bifrost. Bruce quickly makes his way to Loki’s side helping Nebula carry his wait as they follow the rest of the heroes to the compound.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo if anyone has prompts or suggestions for this fic or any that you want me to write just let me know also let me know about ships or one shot ideas you’d like to see pls and thank you

After a short walk the heroes arrive at the partly broken compound. Bruce leads them straight to the medical bay. Once there Nebula places Loki on the table allowing Bruce to gather all his equipment. 

“Now Loki,” Bruce begins shifting into his doctor voice “you will have to remove your clothes if I am going to be able to help you.” Loki looks at the floor before dropping his illusion, reluctantly he nods and allows Nebula to help him. 

Firstly he removes his shirt revealing his scarred torso. The main scars are from whips and burns but there are also some from knives and venom. All the scars where layered over each other, non of them properly healed. 

Removing his trousers he reveals a sight that is much the same. “What the fuck happened to you?” Tony asked from the corner of the room. His voice is so quiet it’s as if he didn’t mean to say it aloud. 

“Most of these scars are from the past 10 years. Firstly, after I let go of the Bifrost I was captured by Thanos, where I met Nebula.” He nods to his companion who grabs his hand giving it a comforting squeeze. “He wanted me to take over Midgard and get him the stone, when I refused he tortured me until I was too weak to resist the mind stone.”

“Thanos is truly evil, but Loki did a good job in keeping the stones from him.” The two aliens lock eyes sharing a knowing look, one that spoke of the friendship forged between the two friends through trauma. 

“When I went back to Asgard my punishment was to be punished by those who believed I had wronged them in which ever way they saw fit. It mostly consisted of people saying they were offended by my heritage. Most of the people I had never even met.” He looks back to the floor as if sad about his true family. “Or it was because argr which means I am unmanly due to my magic and who I chose to have sex with. There were also people angry that I didn’t have sex with them.” He looks nervously around the room realising what he had just revealed. 

“Well that’s shit and I’m sure I speak for everyone when I say that we don’t care about that.” Tony spoke up being the first to break the silence, locking eyes with Loki he sees gratitude. The rest of the room was in shock not entirely sure what to say but they all nodded their agreement. 

Bruce had already stitched up Loki’s stab wound before moving onto the rest of his deep wounds. The room was silent as he worked. Once he had finished he instructed Loki that he could put his clothes back on. 

Once he had been told this Loki put up his glamour appearing normal to the others in the room. Throwing his legs off the table he stands, his hand on Nebula’s shoulder for support. 

“Does anyone have a phone I need to make a call?” Nodding Tony hands him his phone. “Thank you” Loki begins typing in numbers onto the phone before putting it to his ear. 

“Hey, yeah it’s me,” there’s a pause as the other person speaks, “yes I am fine.” Another pause, “I’m on Midgard... ok love you as well.” He hands Tony his phone back before turning to the heroes. “Thank you for healing me doctor, I have a guest coming and it may be best if we are provided a room at some point.”

 

 

A/N Yo if anyone has prompts or suggestions for this fic or any that you want me to write just let me know also let me know about ships or one shot ideas you’d like to see pls and thank you


End file.
